The Fox
by Antalla
Summary: She was never meant to be caged... She was suppose to be free! Free to run through to forest and frolic in the water with no care for the outside world or humans and their politics. But things don't always go the way we plan and now, her biggest worry is how she will survive this hell.
1. A Cage

How long can one body last under extreme duress?

Being experimented and beaten on to the point where you loose all sense of time and space, would easily drive a normal person past the brink of insanity. Nothing mattered; except the small periods of reprieve they allot you. Those didn't last long though. Just enough so that you can heal and the process can begin again.

Day after day, the same routine. When they would drag her unresponsive body back to her cell and leave her with a couple of extra bruises as a going away present, when they had satisfied their curiosities for another day, she had nothing but the constant noise of dripping water to fill the silence. It's funny how such a small thing can be a saving grace. Giving someone something to focus on to keep from drifting too far into ones own mind.

How long had she been here? Weeks? Months?

Did it even matter anymore?

There would be no rescue, not for someone like her. She had no friends who would worry after her, no family that would be suspicious of her absence, no one to play her knight in shining armor. She expected nothing.

She curled herself into a ball, trying to keep as much of her body heat from seeping into the cold stone floor as was possible. Her tails wrapped around her legs and part of her arms, almost as if to shield her from anymore harm. Not that it would help.

She did the only thing she could do... wait. Wait for someone to slip up. Her beast had paced her mind restlessly since they first took her, and the rage that boiled just beneath the surface of this seemingly beaten woman was what gave her the strength to endure this hell.

I hope that you enjoy this intro. I'm very much looking forward to writing more of this story, as it has been filling my mind for a week now! For those of you who have read some of my other pieces know that updates will come in time. I have been facing some very serious personal issues and have just been able to come back into writing. I thank you for those who have stuck with me through this journey.


	2. New Arrivals

Something was different today... She couldn't define exactly what it was, but she could feel it in the air. Her inner self had ceased its endless pacing and now waited... taunt and ready.

She sat with her back propped against the wall, facing the door to her cell. Today would be the day someone slipped up, something was happening in this place already to put everyone on edge and those who's attention should not stray from her ... would.

A grin spread across her face, pulling her lips taunt and revealed her delicate elongated canines. She was ready to feel the blood of these worthless beings on her claws.

"Welcome to Saraz, General Monroe. We are very excited to show you the progress we have make with Project Xof"

Colonel William Stryker may be many things... spineless, disgusting, deceitful. But no one could ever say that man lacked charisma. Maybe it was because he believed half of the bullshit that spewed out of that hole in his face.

General Monroe strode past the group that had been assembled to meet him at the helipad, not responding to Strykers greeting and moving to enter the base. Stryker hurried after him, leaving his team of mutants to fend for themselves.

"What the fuck is Project Xof?"

Wade Wilson was always the first one to open his mouth.

Sabertooth and Wolverine spared each other a passing glance and before advancing towards the base. Neither one really cared what this General Monroe was here for, nor what Project Xof was.

Wilson turned back to the remaining three people and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask questions ya don't want to know the answer to" The quiet response came from John Wraith right before he blinked out of sight.


	3. The Escape

She knew they would come eventually... They always did. The only difference was this time she was ready. She was still leaning against the wall, her eyes closed and her face as relaxed as she could force it to be. Normally the drugs would keep her in a mostly catatonic state between sessions. But they had slipped up, given her the same thing for too long and her feral state had built up somewhat of an immunity to whatever the hell it was.

The first male came through the door, like everyone else she always saw he was dressed in white scrubs. He was flanked by two more human males.

"Hurry up, Colonel Stryker will not want to be kept waiting"

She could hear them approaching quickly. They didn't even stop to consider the possibility that she might be awake. What a fatal mistake.

She felts two of them move to either side of her and loop their arms under hers in an attempt to lift her off them floor.

Opening her eyes she saw the third standing in front of her. His face filtered through several different emotions. There was shock, then confusion and finally settled into fear.

Fear of the reflective eyes that started back at him from the darkness.

She quickly slid her arms from around the ones trying to lift her, they were still blissfully ignorant of what was to come, and struck out ripping the throat of the lackey standing in front of her.

Turning she slashed the one too her left across the face, her claws tearing down to the bone. He would be dead within minutes of blood loss. She turned to the remaining human, a smirk played at her lips.

"Tell me how to get out of here... and I will make your death quick." Her voice sounded surprisingly calm compared to how she actually felt. Her beast was threatening to take over, it demanded more blood, more pain for what these humans had put them through. Her normally bright green eyes were streaking a deep red color, a sign of her internal struggle.

This human just started at her, making no move to answer her question or even scream for help.

A growl ripped from her throat, she had no time for this.

"Your choice then human" She rammed her claws into his stomach, tearing a large hole. Way too big for them to even attempt to piece back together.

She stepped out of her cell, she was last one on the block which left her with little choice on which direction to take. Using her nose she tried to scent anything that smelled fresher than her current surroundings. Fresh air meant outside and outside meant her escape.

She ran for what seemed like forever. How had they not realized she had escaped and sounded some sort of alarm? She slipped into what looked like a main hallway. Frantically looking around she tried to figure out where to go.

So many scents were bombarding her at once, it was almost overwhelming. What startled her the most was the two that stood out to her. Fresh scents; two more like her, males though.

_Danger. Run. __**Hide**__._

The tendrils of fear came on so strong even her tails fur was standing on end. Her every instinct was screaming at her to run and hide. Hide from these males that would take her, kill her, or worse.

Her beast pushed her forward, to stop moving was to die.

She could smell her freedom, the fresh air and pine trees were close. Just there! That door had to be the one to her salvation. Once she escaped from this building no one would be able to catch her.

She hit the door with so much force the thing damn near came off its hinges. The sun instantly blinded her, having been in the dark for so long it felt as though her eyes were burning in their very sockets.

Still she kept running. The cleared the fence easily and fled into the forest.


	4. The Order

"General Monroe I ask that you please reconsider, we have done extensive research into this and the consequences of this course of action would be catastrophic for our team!"

It wasn't every day that you found William Stryker practically begging for something. All that was missing was him on bended knee licking the Generals boots.

The General was currently sitting behind a large oak desk, hands folded together in his lap glaring up at the Colonel that was doing his best to manipulate him into a different course of action. The tension in the room was palpable, ever since the escape of project Xof exactly thirty one minutes ago.

"Tell me Stryker... Why do you think I should give a damn about your team. Obviously you are incompetent as it is. How did a single GIRL, of all things, manage to escape one of the most secure bases we have in the United States?"

"Sir - I promise you, it was a mere oversight in a drug dosage, one that I can assure you will not happen again. I have -"

"OF COURSE IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Monroe had gone past loosing his somewhat calm demeanor. "When you cannot even control the one prisoner you have here, they don't stick around to let the same mistakes happen!"

"Sir, with all due respect, I will dispatch my team to find her. With the exception of Victor Creed and James Howlett. We have substantial proof that with their mutations, allowing them to come into contact with the subject will have... undesirable results."

That line was met with a mocking chuckle. It didn't take a genius to see the narrowing of Strykers eyes, nor the tremble that ran through his body.

"Colonel Stryker. You _will_ dispatch your entire team to recapture that girl." A cruel smile accentuating his words "If you fail to do so, you will have a whole lot more to worry about than the loss of two animals from your squad of freaks."

"Sir-"

"We are finished here Colonel." Standing up quickly the general smoothed out the creases of his military uniform and walked confidently from the room.


End file.
